Who was Clark Kent
by Laneece
Summary: In this story we'll see how Clark Kent would have grown up as a prince on his home plannet if he was never sent to earth.


**Who was Clark Kent?**

So what if Clark Kent never was sent here to Earth? He was just like you and me. He didn't go to High School like the show said he did. Infected he was only in the 8th grade. He was six years old, and was rely in the 5th grade. The reason why he wasn't in the right grade was because his father wanted him out early, to take his place on the throne. Now let's get on with the story. Shall we?

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Kal-El your father would like to talk to you after school."

"Yaw ok what ever Jay."

"You're not even lessening to me Kal-El."

"Do you think Zaura would like this nickels?"

"You're about to be late for school Prince Kal-El."

"Oh right thanks Pranyac."

"Where are my books?"

"On the desk." Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Sunny."

"That's alright just take your place Kal-El."

"Hay Zaura."

"Hay Kal."

"I got something for you. But I'll give it to you after class." An hour later. "Class is over. I'll see all of you tomorrow. Good day class."

Good day Mrs. Sunny." Outside the classroom.

"So what do you have for me Kal?" Asked Zaura.

"Oh yes. Turn around, and close your eyes."

"Kal."

"Just do it please."

"Oh ok." Not to long after that.

"Oh Kal it's beautiful. But hum. What is it?"

"Well down on Earth it's called a Rose."

"How do you know that?"

"Well my father is the greatest scientist who ever lived."

"I know. You're just loving it aren't you?"

"Oh yaw, I mean who wouldn't."

"Oh come on Zaura. I can see that little smile."

"Oh come on nock it off Kal!"

"What's the matter Zaura?"

"It's just."

"It's just what?"

"Well Kal you where born a prince and raced' as one too."

"Ok yaw so?"

"So I wasn't born in a big palace like this."

"What do you mean Zaura?"

"What I mean Kal is. Well, I will just say it."

"Ok then go ahead."

"I was born to be a made."

"You what."

"That's right Kal."

"I'm really meant to soave. But I was raced as a Princess by your uncle Jack. My real parents weir the ones who took care of me."

"But why did they do that?"

"I don't know Kal. I just know I'm here now, and that's all that matters. Kal?"

"It just fills funny to kiss someone who's suppose to be a solvent."

"But I'm still the same girl Kal."

"I know."

"But?"

"But I just can't ."

"Is the real reason because you can't, or you just don't want to?"

"Zaura I would like to kiss you, you know I would. But I can't. Good day Zaura." Said Kal-El walking away.

"Good day Prince Kal-El."

**CHAPTER TWO **

(Kal-El walks into the throne room after talking to Zaura)

"Well good afternoon my son."

"Good afternoon mother, Father can I talk to you?"

"Of course, What about my son?"

"It's about Zaura."

"Uh oh. He found out."

"You knew she was ment to be a savant why wasn't I ever told!?"

"Kal-El she didn't what to tell you."

"Why in the world not?"

"Because she thought you would act just as you are now. You still love her don't you Kal-El?"

"I always have mother."

"That's my boy." Began his mother.

"Ok run along now and go tell her."

"Thank you father, mother." Said Kal-El, as he gave his father a hug not realizing it.

"Good day mother, father."

(Said Kal-El running out of the throne room)

"Good day Kal-El."

(Down by the river Kal-El meets up with Zaura to talk but Kal-EL finds her upset)

"Good afternoon Zaura, said Kal-EL walking up to Zaura."

"Good afternoon Kal-El."

"Wow holdup, Zaura you haven't called me Kal-El since the first day we met, and that was three years ago. What's the matter?"

"There's nothing wrong."

"Yes there is you're crying. Zaura if you're crying because of something I said a little bit ago. I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Kal no it's not you."

"Then what's the matter? Zaura you know you can tell me anything."

"I'm leaving in the morning Kal."

"I don't want you to leave." Said Kal-El putting Zauras head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave ether Kal." She said crying on his shoulder. That night at the palace.

(At the party in the palace) (The as King Jor-El, Kal-EL father is talking) (Everyone who's there women wires ball gowns and crowns. Men wires if they have them, wire their army outfits, or if they don't just very dressy outfits)

"This party tonight is a fell well party for Zaura and her mother. They will be retuning to our sister plant. So please help me, my wife, and our son. To say fare well to Zaura and her mother."

(They clap until Zaura starts talking)

"People of Krypton." Started Zaura. "My mother and I will miss you all. I'll miss you most of all Kal," She said looking back at Kal-EL

"I'll miss you too," said the prince mouthing, as he was sitting in his throne by his father.

"And now enjoy the party," Said the king getting off his throne. About 10:30 that evening.

(Everyone starts living some stay a little bit longer to tell the royal family goodnight, and to tell Zaura and her mother goodbye.)

"Good evening Lord Jor-El, Lady Laura, Prince Kal-El."

"Good evening Sunny." All three of them said bowing.

"Take good care of yourself Zaura."

"You do the same Mrs. Sunny." Said Zaura giving her a hug. The next morning.

(At the ship before that's taking Zaura away)

"Well I guess this is it, Good by Kal."

"No Zaura lesson to me. You've been here for almost four years now and you should know by now. That we Krypton's don't ever say good by. We say until our paths cross again."

(Kal-El tells her as he holds her hand, and putting one softly on her cheek)

"Well Kal. Until our paths cross again then."

(She told him with a tear running down her cheek)

"I look furred to it." Said Kal-El giving Zaura a hug."

"Take good care of yourself Zaura." came a voice behind Kal-El.

"Father." Said Kal-El turning around.

"Hello my son."

"Hello Lord Jor-El." Begin Zaura bowing.

"Zaura you're like a daughter I never had. So if you want to, you may call me anytime day, or night. If you need to talk about anything."

"Thank you Lord Jor-El." Zaura said giving him a hug.

"You're more then welcome my dear." He said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you very much your highness."

"Well it's time to go Zaura."

"Ok just one minute, Please mother."

Ok just a minute then we rely need to be going." She said giving Zaura a smile.

(Go off for a minute with Zaura and Kal-El)

"You don't look like her." Kal-El told her in a whisper with a smile.

"She's the queen of your sister plant. She and her husband was the ones who raced me."

(All of a sudden)

"Ok Zaura time's up let's go."

"Until our paths cross again Kal."

"I look furred to it Zaura."

(Kal-El kiss Zauras hands, then she walks away and past Jor-El)

(Inside the spaceship.)

(Zaura's looking out the window as the ship is living the planet)

(Then all of a sudden)

"Zaura are you ok my dear?"

"I'm fine mother."

"No you're not, I know when something's wrong, Now what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter, and why do you care!?"

"Zaura I care because I love you."

"Yaw so."

"So Zaura who raced you, arranged all your party's, who do you always talk to, and Zaura other then your father. Who always loved you?" Asked Lady Zia.

"Hum. Lord Jor-El, Lady Laura, Prince Kal-El, and hum Jay."

"That was not funny Zaura."

"That's just a joke, lighten up mother." Said Zaura in a laugh.

(Back on Krypton.)

(It's night time now but Kal-El is still looking up at the sky.)

(Then all of a sudden his father walks out)

"Are you ok my son?" Asked Lord Jor-El putting his hand on his sons shoulder.

(Now Kal-El as started to cry after Zaura lift)

"I'm fine father." Kal-El told his father with a sniff.

"Is that a tear in your eye? Now my son what have I told you about crying?"

(All of a sudden Kal-El wipes off his tears with his hand)

"That crying is a sine of weakness, Please forgive me."

"I always do my son. I know." Begin his father. "I'm going down to Earth for a mouth. Would you like to go with me son?"

"One thing. Why do you go down to Earth every other month."

"Because That's where the forgotten kingdom is. And this is the key that unlocks and restarts the kingdom for the humans."

"But father I always thought that the law was that no humans weren't aloud in any of the kingdoms?"

"They're not aloud on any of the plants. But they are aloud in the forgotten kingdom."

"Oh I get it. The forgotten kingdom is on Earth. That's why."

"Kal-El believe it or not. But you're thinking like a young king."

"Now let's get some seep. We leave in the morning. Good night my son." "Good night father." The next morning.

"Computer raise lights. Come on my son. It's time to get up."

"Father it's almost three in the morning."

"Yaw as the humans say. Early to bed. Early to rise."

"Ho father you've been around those humans way to much." Said Kal-El pulling the covers over his head.

"Maybe my son. But that's how I got to the grate king that stands in front of you now. Let's go my son. We'll eat breakfast in the ship."

"What about my clothes?"

"It's ok Kal-El. I had Jay pack some of your stuff daring the party last night. Now come on my son get your housecoat on. You can sleep in the ship on the way down." Said Lord Jor-El helping his sleepy son put on his housecoat. Five hours later.

"Well good morning my son."

"Good morning Prince Kal-El."

"Good morning father, Jay." He said rubbing his eyes.

"I know you just got up. We'll be there in an hour or so. So why don't you go and get dressed."

"Father why did you bring me any way."

"You'll fined out when we get there my son." Half an hour latter.

"Come with me my son." Out side the ship.

**CHAPTER THREE **

"What is it father?"

"Just close your eyes and give me your hand."

"Father?"

"Just do it please my son." Out side the ship.

"Open your eyes and welcome to Earth son." Said Jor-El as Kal-El looked around.

"Where are we father?"

"This is Small Ville Kansas. Take a look over there. That's the forgotten kingdom. And it will be yours as soon as you tone 16 my son."

"But father. Why do I have to wheat until I'm 16."

"Because Kal-El I was 16, when I became king of our plant Krypton."

"But father. Why can't I take over the kingdom when I'm 13?"

"Your sixth great-grandfather started this drudishon. So it was past on all the way to you my son."

"Father can't we just brake the drudishon just once?"

"My son braking drudishon is not the way of the kings."

"You just had to say no father."

"Lord Jor-El. Welcome back to Earth."

"Martha, Jonathan Kent. My good friends. Thank you it's grate to be back." Said Lord jor-El giving the Kent's a hug.

"Martha, Jonathan Kent. I would like for ya'll to meet my son. Prince Kal-El of Krypton. My son. I would like you to meet my good friends. Martha, and Jonathan Kent."

"It's nice to meet ya'll." Said Kal-El giving them a bow.

"You have to forgive my son. This is his first time here on Earth."

"Ho right. Welcome to Earth Prince Kal-El."

"Thank you Martha, Jonathan Kent."

"Come my son."

"Good day Martha, Jonathan Kent."

"Good day Lord Jor-El, you as well prince Kal-El."

"I thought you didn't like humans father?"

"I don't my son." Said his father as he and Kal-El walked on going inside the palace walls.

"Welcome to the forgotten kingdom my son."

"Lord Jor-El welcome back to Earth."

"Dr. Swone my dear, dear friend. Dr. Swone. I would like you to meet my son. Prince Kal-El of Krypton."

"It's nice to meet you Prince Kal-El. I heard so much about you. It's nice to finely meet you."

"It's an huner to meet you Dr. Swone." Said Kal-El as he shook the Dr's. hand.

"Well I'm shore we'll see you again before my son and I leave. Good day Dr. Swone."

"Good day Lord Jor-El. You too Prince Kal-El."

"You don't like him ether do you?"

"No my son, He's the only human that I enjoy being around, You like him too don't you my son?"

"There's something about, But yaw I like him."

"That's why I like him too." Said Lord Jor-El with a laugh. As they entered the palace.

"Welcome back to Earth Lord Jor-El."

"Noor, Loor. My two best friends. How've ya'll been?"

"Just fine and you Jor-El?

"Just fine as well. Thank you Loor. Ho I'm sorry. Ya'll remember my son Kal-El?"

"Who could ever forget Prince Kal-El. Well Noor. We need to get back to work. Good day Lord Jor-El, Prince Kal-El."

"Good day Noor, Loor." Said Jor-El as he and Kal-El entered the throne room.

"Look my son. Unlike the thrones on our plant there's three here. A throne for your mother, you, and of course me. You can set here in your mothers throne this evening."

"Why what's going on this evening father?"

"Wouldn't you like to know my son." Said his father with a little laugh as he rubbed his sons head.

**CHAPTHER FOUR**

That evening. "My friends please help me welcome my son prince Kal-El to Earth." Said Lord Jor-El as Kal-El walked into the throne room, with everyone bowing to him even the humans.

"Ya'll may all arise." Said his father, has he and his son took their places on the throne. Not even a minute later.

"Prince Kal-El."

"Yes?" He said looking at his father.

"My name is Pete Ross. My friends over there just thought. Well since you're new here on Earth we could show you around Small Ville."

"I would like that. I mean if it's ok with you."

"That's quite fine with me, my son. As long as Jay goes with you tomorrow." "No not Jay."

"Then the answer is no."

"But father. Jay doesn't let me have any fun at all."

"I'll talk to him tonight. Then will you let me him go with ya'll?"

"Yes I will father."

"Ok my son you may go."

"Really father?"

"Really my son." Said Lord Jor-El giving his son a smile.

"Yaw come on Prince Ka-El. I would like you to meet my friends. Lana, Chloe. I would like ya'll to meet Prince Kal-El. Prince Kal-El. I would like you to meet Lana, and Chloe."

"We heard that you weir handsome. But we never thought you weir that handsome."

"Well thank you Lana. I think." Said Kal-El trying to fined the right words. "Would ya'll like some Kryptonen tea?" Asked Kal-El all of a sudden.

"Shore we'll try some. Thanks Prince Kal-El."

"You're welcome, and peace just call me Kal-El." He to them. Handing all of them a cup of Kryptonen tea.

"So how long are you, and your father here for?"

"For a month." He told as he took a drink. All of a sudden.

"Hay Kal."

"What?" Kal-El asked himself turning around.

"Zaura. What are you doing here?"

"Well my father was talked into meeting your father here."

"Well I was just told some news. My little brother Lord Jack of our sister planet has just arrived. So please help me welcome the birthday boy."

"Happy birthday Lord Jack!"

"Thank you everyone." Said Lord Jack walking up to the throne.

"My little brother welcome to Earth."

"Thank you Jor-El, you really got me good." He told Jor-El giving his big bother a hug.

"Will ya'll excurse me for a moment. I'll be right back." Said Kal-El walking away from his new friends.

"Uncle Jack welcome to Earth, and happy birthday."

"Well thank you and-. What Kal-El is that you?"

"Shore is Uncle."

"Wow I haven't seen you science you weir a baby. How old are you now. Eight, nine, ten?"

"I'm six years old."

"Really?"

"You look much older." Said his uncle holding him.

"Hay Kal-El. Want to go for a walk outside the palace with us?" Asked Pete. "Can I father please?"

"Jay go with him."

"So is that a yes father?"

"Yaw my son. That's a yes"

"Yaw alright thanks your highness."

"Yaw thanks father."

"You're both welcome." He said as they walked away.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Outside the palace walls.

"Wow so this is what it's like outside the walls?"

"You never been outside of the walls?" Asked Chloe Sullivan as they went out the palace walls gates.

"No I'm not aloud."

"But why Kal-El?" Asked Lana Lang.

"My father doesn't like me to have any fun that's why."

"Not true Prince Kal-El."

"How do you know Jay!?"

"Because your highness. I know your father better then you think."

"You've been talking to Noor and Loor again haven't ya?" Asked Kal-El with a smile.

"Ho very funny young Prince. You have your fathers since of hummer."

"Jay as the humans say. That was so funny I forget to laugh."

"Hum Kal-El. It's I forgot to laugh."

"Why would you laugh Chloe Sullivan?"

"No Prince Kal-El. She's trying to tell you that the saying is. That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"You know Jay. You're lucky I'm not my father."

"I know. And I am."

"Why? What would happen if he was his father?"

"You see Pete Ross. If you disagree with his father Lord Jor-El. He can put you to death." Jay told him. As they walked up behind Chloe, Lana, and Kal-El.

"Wow what is this place?"

"Ho this is the Luther Mansion."

"And I thought the Palace was big." All of a sudden.

"Well hay Lana, Chloe, Pete."

"What?"

"Ho hay Lex." Said everyone. But Kal-El, and Jay."

"Who is this?"

"Hi "I'm uh. My name's Clark Kent."

"Well it's nice to meet you Clark Kent."

"It's nice to meet you as well Lex Luther." They both told each other shaking one another's hand.

"And who is this?"

"Ho Lex. We would like you to meet Jay another friend of ours."

"Well I'm sorry I can't stay and talk. But my mother's coming home from the hospital with the new baby soon. Well it was nice to meet you Lex Luther." "You too Clark, and you Jay. I hope to see ya'll soon. Have a nice day." Said Lex as they walked away. "Clark Kent. Prince Kal-El?"

"What? I panicked." All of a sudden.

"Wow is it already that late? There's school tomorrow. And I still need to do my homework."

"Goodnight Pete."

"Goodnight everyone. Kal-."

"No Pete. Here on Earth ya'll may call me Clark. How about you Jay?"

"Just Jay."

"Ok just Jay." Said Chloe. As they all laughed.

"I'll meet ya'll down at the river at noon."

"Hum Kal-. I mean Clark. Don't you go to school all day?"

"I only go half a day. Then back to the Palace for king lessons. You see. My best friend Zaura goes all day. But I go until noon. So what time should I meet ya'll?" "I know." Begin Lana. After school tomorrow. Why don't us three go and get you."

"Ok that sounds like a good idea. Jay and I well see ya'll after ya'll get out of school."

"Ok goodnight Clark."

"It was grate to have met everyone." Said Kal-El.

"Come my son. It's time to go in."

"I'll see ya'll sometime tomorrow."

"Ok goodnight Chloe, Lana."

"Clark? My son."

"Father I had to pick an Earth name."

"I understand my son. You see. When I was a little older then you. You know how my name is Lord Jor-El?"

"Yes."

"Well. The first time I came here. Your grandfather sent me down here to teach me a lesson. Well anyway. My Earth name is Joe. Now let's get some sleep."

"Ok. Hum father. Where's my room?"

"Ho I'm sorry. Just follow me, my son." Around the corner on the right side of his fathers room.

"Now my son. This room isn't as big as your room back home. It's just as good," Said Lord Jor-El putting his right hand flat on a control box. All of a sudden.

"Welcome Lord Jor-El," Said the computer opening the door.

"Thank you computer," Said the king, as he and his son walked into the room.

"Wow. This hole room is mine father?" "It shore is my son. Now if you need anything daring the night. Just ask the computer. He'll get it for you. Goodnight my son."

"Goodnight father," Kal-El said as his father kissed him in the forehead. "Goodnight Computer."

"Goodnight Lord Jor-El," Said the Computer as the king walked out of the room.

"Computer dam lights," Said the prince getting into bed. At the Luther mansion.

"Now Lex. How was your day my boy?"

"It was fine. I met a new friend."

"Ho you did? What's his name?," Asked Lionel Luther.

"His name was Clark Kent."

"I didn't know the Kent's had a son."

"Who are the Kent's dad?," Asked Lex.

"Just friends of mine son. It's getting late somebody needs to get to bed." "Come on just let me stay up a little longer? Please."

"Now if you stay up. Someone won't see their new baby brother first thing in the morning."

"Ok nother mined. Goodnight dad," Said Lex running upstairs to his room. The next morning.

"Come on Lex time to get up," Said Lionel Luther turning on the light.

"Lex if you're not up and dressed in fifteen minutes. I leaving without you." "Ok I'm coming," Said Lex as he was trying to wakeup. Back at the Palace. "Ho long have you been up Kal-El?"

"Ho only for maybe five to ten minutes."

"Ho ok," Said Jor-El walking into the throne room.

"When did Zaura leave last night father?"

"Not to long after you let with your new friends."

"When are they coming back?"

"They didn't say. But I'm sure we'll see them at your ninth birthday my son," Said Jor-El with a smile.

"So do you have any plans for the day?"

"No. Lana, Chloe, and Pete. Has school all day. Maybe we can take a walk around Small Ville."

"You father? What your father still knows how to have fun."

"But what about king lessons?"

"We can do that when we get home."

"Rely?" Asked Kal-El with a smile.

"Sore why not."

"You're the grate test," Said Kal-El giving his father a hug.

"So what do you say? Want to go for a walk?"

"Yaw."

"Ok go get dressed."

"But what about breakfast father?"

"We'll get something."

"Ok."

"Go." Jor-El said as Kal-El got off his fathers lap. Running for the door.

**CHAPTER SIX**

"I haven't been out here since the last time I've came here."

"You came outside the Palace walls?," Asked Kal-El outside the walls. "Don't sound so surprise my son."

"Like I said before. Your father still knows how to have fun. Just like a kid." "Ok where's Jay father?"

"Ho that's a nice thing about it. Your father also knows how to sneak away from Jay," Said Jor-El laughing.

"You do act like a kid," Said Kal-El laughing along with his father. Meanwhile back at the hospital.

"Mrs. Luther."

"Yes doctor?," Asked Rachel holding her new son.

"Someone is here to see ya'll."

"Ok send them in." Not to long after she said that.

"Mom!" Yelled Lex as he ran into the room.

"Hi Lex. Lex I would like you to meet your new bother Luke."

"Can I hold him?"

"Ok sit down Lex, and your father will give him to you."

"Will hi Luke," Began Lex as his father was putting Luke in his arms. Back at the restraint, where Lord Jor-El and Prince Kal-El weir.

"Now what can I get you two to drink?"

"Can I get some Kryptanen tea?"

"I'm sorry Kryp what?"

"He'll just have regular tea, and so will I."

"Ok so that's two teas?"

"Yes that's right."

"Ok I'll get those right," Said the waitress walking away.

"Regular tea father?"

"Yaw you see my son," Begin Lord Jor-El.

"If you enjoy our tea so much. You'll enjoy this tea as much." Not to long after that.

"Here's your two teas enjoy. Ho and by the way. If ya'll need anything else, just ask for Rebecca. Ok?"

"Ok thank you very much," Said Jor-El as she walked away.

"Father"

"It's ok my son. Just go a head and try it. You'll see you'll like it."

"So what do you think my son," Asked Jor-El as Kal-El took a drink.

"You're right father, that is pretty good."

"See what I told you?," Asked Lord Jor-El with a smile. All of a sudden. Lex came running into the restraint.

"Hay Lex."

"Ho hay Clark. Clark I would like for you to meet, my dad Lionel Luther." "Well hello little brother."

"Ho hi Jor-El. Hay Kal-El."

"Hello uncle Jack."

"Jor-El, Kal-El. I would like ya'll to meet my son Lex."

"We already met last night Uncle Jack."

"So Jor-El how long are you and Kal-El going to be here on Earth?"

"I think we'll be living by the end of this mouth, or the beginning of next mouth."

"Hay I know. If it's ok with you Jor-El. Kal-El can stay with me and Lex. I mean if Kal-El wants to."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. Maybe for the weekend."

"Father can I?"

"What was that my sone?"

"Ho right. Sorry, I mean. Father may I?"

"I suppose."

"What was that?"

"He just said I can Lex."

"Now my son. Just-"

"I know just be safe."

"That's right," Said Lord Jor-El with a laugh. All of a sudden.

"Here's your two teas," Said the waitress putting the two cups down on the table, in front Lord Jor-El and his son.

"Well my son. Enjoy your tea," Said his father taking a drink of his tea. Not to long after that.

"So how was your tea, my son?"

"To tell you the truth father. That was better then I thought it would be" "Now didn't I not tell you, that you would like it?"

"Now are you ready to go?"

"Yaw."

"Kal-El?"

"Sorry. Yes sir."

"That's my son," Said the king getting up out of a booth. Outside the restraint. My son and I are going to take a walk around Small Ville. Would you and your son like to take a walk with us little brother?"

"Yaw ok. Come on my son. Let's go for a walk with your uncle. What do ya'll do for fun around here little brother?"

"Will there's always swimming, the movies, hanging out with friends, school work, and so on."

"Uncle Jack."

"Yes Kal-El." What's swimming, and m-mo-."

"Movies?"

"Yaw that's it."

"Will swimming is kind of like. No I'm sorry, swimming is playing in the water. And the movies are hum. I can't explain it, but if you want to ether this evening, or some time tomorrow. I'll take you to one,"

"Ok that sounds grate," Kal-El said as they walked by Small Ville high. Then all of a sudden.

"Wow what is this place?," Asked Kal-El looking up at it.

"This my son is a jell for some bad people," The king told his son putting a arm on his shoulder.

"For once you're wrong my dear brother. This is rely Small Ville high, a school," Said Jack with a laugh. In the middle of no where.

"Now where are we uncle Jack?"

"Ho this is the Kent farm."

"What in the world is a Kent farm little brother?"

"The Kent farm is ran by people called the Kent's."

"Ho Kal-El look over their. You see those two over their?"

"Yaw."

"Those are the Kent's."

"Ho. Ok. Father and I met them our first day here."

"Would ya'll like to really get to know them?"

"Can we father please?"

"I guess it will be ok."

"Thank father."

"Right this way big brother, and Kal-El," Down on the Kent's farm.

"Well hello Martha, Jonathan Kent."

"Hallo Lionel. Can we help you?"

"Hum no. You see my brother and enforce never been or seen a farm so they wanted to come and see it. I mean if it's ok with you and your lovely wife?" "Of course it is."

"Thank you Jonathan, Martha."

"You owe us one Lionel."

"Anything ya'll want. Ya'll got."

"Ok why don't you get the banks off our backs?"

"Ok it's done."

"Welcome to our farm Jo, Kal-El."

"Thank you Martha, Jonathan Kent."

"Indeed thank you," Said Lord Jor-El and prince Kal-El as they gave the Kent's a bow.

"Father?"

"Yes my son?"

"Hum what's a bank?" Asked Kal-El in their minds. As they pats the Kent's. "I'll tell you later."

"But father!"

"No buts. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes sir you do."

"Good let's go." Down on the Kent's farm.

"This doesn't look like a palace."

"That's because it isn't my son."

"Oh I see," Said Kal-El with a little laugh. All of a sudden. Would ya'll like some tea?" Asked Martha?

"No thank you Martha Kent. Come my son. We need to get back to the forgotten kingdom. It was nice seeing ya'll again," Said Jor-El as he took Kel-El by the arm, and started to fly away.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Back at the palace in the forgotten kingdom. "So my son. What did you think about the Kent's farm?" Asked Jor-El as he and his son walked into the kingdoms gate.

"It was different then our palace back on Krypton."

"See I told you it would be," Said Jor-El as he put a hand on his sons shoulder. "I need to get to the throne room before Jay fines me outside by the gate."

"I'm sorry to say it's to late for that plan Lord Jor-El," Said Jay as Jor-El, and Kal-El entered the palace walls.

"Now Jay. Who's the king here, me or you?"

"You are sire," Jay told him walking behind him and his son.

"Then stop acting like you are Jay."

"But Lord Jor---."

"No Jay. You have always been telling me what to do, where to go, and what to say when I was about Kal-El's age. Now I'm sick and tired of it. I'm taking my own advice. I'm not lessoning to you any more. Not now not ever! Get your stuff together my son. We're living tomorrow morning." Said Jor-El as he was still looking at Jay. Two hours later.

"Can I come in my son?" Asked Jor-El as he walk into his sons room.

"Father do we have to go back home now?"

"Kal-El my son," Begin his father sitting down on Kal-El's bed.

"It's been almost a moth since we came to Earth. Our planted, and your mother needs us. I give you my world that we'll come back soon."

"Ok can I at least go tell everyone goodbye," Asked Kal-El as he hugged his father.

"Why not. Just be back in time for dinner."

"Ok thank father," He told his father as he ran out throw the door. Outside the palace walls.

"Hay Clark."

"Oh hay Chloe, Lionel, hay Pete."

"Hay Clark." They all said as they walked up to Kal-El.

"Hay Clark what are you doing tomorrow morning?" Asked Chloe as they walked away from the palace wall gate.

"My father, and I. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"What why are ya'll leaving?" Asked one of the girls.

"Because my father, and I. We were only meant to stay for a month, and that's how long it's been since we came here. So it's time for my father, and me to go back to Krypton."

"When will ya'll be back?" Asked Pete.

"I don't know."

"So when do ya'll leave?" My father, and I are living tomorrow morning."

"I don't want you to go Clark."

"I don't want to go ether Lionel," Said Kal-El as he hugged her. Outside the palace walls.

"My son." Came a voice behind them.

"Yes father?"

"It's time to come in for dinner," Said Jor-El as he put a hand on his hand on Kal-El had.

"Father can they stay for dinner? I mean if they want to."

"If they want to I can. They can also stay the night."

"Really father?"

"Yeah why not."

"Thanks father you're the best."

"You're welcome my son."

"So would ya'll like to stay for dinner, and maybe the night?" Asked Kal-El with a smile.

"Do ya'll have a phone?" Asked Pete.

"What's a phone?" Asked Kal-El as he looked at his father.

"It's the way we humans communicate,"

"Oh ok it's right this way just follow us," Kal-El told his new friends as he and his father led the way, all of a sudden.

"Well here it is," Kal-El told his friends as they all entered throw the self sliding doors.

"So where's the phone Clark?" Asked Pete.

"This is our phone," Kal-EL told his new friends.

"I think we should go ask our parents instead of using this,"

"Father can we walk with them please?" Kal-El asked.

"I don't see why not," His father told him with a smile, fifty-five minutes later outside the palace.

"I can't believe ya'll are able to stay the night," Kal-EL said with a smile. "Remember my son we're going to have to leave very early tomorrow."

"But father I don't whant to leave now that I met some new friends."

"Kal-EL what's rule fifteen living by the ways of the king?"

"King must always do what is best for his people and his kingdom."

"what dose that mean?" asked Lionel.

"It means we can't stay away from our home kingdom for very long time." "But?"

"But we'll be back to visit, and to check of the forgotten kingdom. Right?" "That's right my son, you're learning the ways the ways very well, and you'll make a grate king yet," his father said with a smile.

"So Joe what time are ya'll going to be leaving in the morning?" Asked Chloe.

"Well Chloe it well be eight."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning Chloe around three a.m your time."

"Ya'll are leaving around three in the morning!?"

"Yaw I know it's early for you earth humans but Kal-Els and my people we're quite use to it."

"Boy I'm sorry Clark maybe the next time that you're down we'll be able to stay the night with you."

"But Pete."

"No my son they're right it would be best if they stay the next time we come down."

"But father the next time we come down I might already be ground king of our planet."

"I know my son but I'll give you my word that if you're already king before we come back, your new friends can stay the night the night before you're crowed king of the forgotten kingdom. Dose that sound good son?"


End file.
